A visitor
by slashygeek
Summary: Colin is sad for some reason, he calls Bradley and gets an unexpected pleasure. My first story and my second shot at it. WARNING: Brolin sex, slash. So, i hope you enjoy it. and remember that a comment will earn you a kiss from the slash dragon! 3


_Ding dong_!

The bell rings from Colin's apartment.

The owner looks through his hole to see a cold Bradley in the snow.

A small smile tugs on Colin's lips.

He quickly unlocks and opens the door.

"Hey Cols, i got the stuff!" Bradley grins as he holds up a packet of their usual guilty pleasures.

Colin smiles.

"Awesome, come in, mate!" Colin says as he opens the door wider, extending his arm.

Bradley nods and walks in.

The raven haired actor locks the door and turns around to find Bradley inches from his face.

The actor could feel Bradley's hot breath against his lips.

The blond tilts his head and slowly leans in, Colin does the same.

As they are inches away Colin opens his mouth, Bradley soon mimics his action and their lips meet.

Their eyes close and the kiss turns passionate.

The raven haired actor lifts his arms to rest on Bradleys' shoulders.

They carry on for some time and Bradley takes a step forward, Colin takes a step back.

The blond keeps walking till they are inches from the actor's queen sized bed.

Again the man takes a step back and falls onto the bed by accident.

Bradley smirks.

Colin looks up.

The blond takes off his top as does Colin.

Bradley leans down and kisses his co-star.

Slowly the blond climbs onto the bed.

Bradleys' hand moves down Colin's chest.

He goes lower till the man grasps Colin's erection.

The man gasps and thrusts in.

Bradley chuckles.

"Getting needy I see, Merlin..." Bradley teases as his hips connect with Colin's.

The raven hared man pants.

"Is that good?" Bradley asks, huskily as he roles his hips.

Colin moans.

"Bradley..." The man breaths.

"Does this-"

Bradley moves up and down.

"-Please you?" He whispers against Colin's ear, his hot breath warming Colin's neck.

"Ye-yes!" The man gasps.

Bradley takes off their trousers.

"Bradley..." Colin moans.

"I'm here..." The blond whispers.

"I need you...please!"

"I'm coming..." Bradley says as he then takes off their boxers.

"Please..." the man begs as Bradley's hand ghosts over Colin's erection.

"As you wish, my warlock..." Bradley teasers as he then coats his fingers with oil.

The blond strokes Colin's erection, making the man pant heavily, his head hit the pillow.

The blond bends down, his teeth gently biting Colin's ear-lobe.

The man shifts beneath him, his chest rising and falling.

"Fuck...yes, Bradley _yes!_" Colin chants breathlessly.

"Colin..." The actor huffs.

"Need you in me..._in_ me...please!" Colin begs, no longer in control of what he is saying, drunk with lust.

"Here I come..." The blond whispers as he enters a finger.

Colin gasps.

Bradley digs in and out.

"More...more Bradley **more**!" Colin cries.

The blond pants, he quickly makes himself smooth and Colin turns over.

"Please..." Colin whispers.

"You ready?" Bradley asks, worried if he might hurt his lover.

_'He's only tiny...' _The blond remembers himself saying.

"Yes...oh _god_ yes!" Colin says in a thick Irish accent that make Bradley even more hard.

He then thrust in, making Colin yelp out.

"You alright?" Bradley asks.

"Fuck, yes..._don't_ stop!" Colin cries.

Bradley sighs in relief and thrusts in, hitting the same spot.

Colin moans, rolling his hips.

"Fuck, yes..._yes, yes, yes!_" Colin chants, louder and louder.

Bradley thrust in faster, harder.

"Oh Bradley...go faster, _faster_!" Colin cries.

"Fuck, Colin..your're so _hot_, so fucking tight, _god_!" Bradley pants against Colin's neck.

"Bradley, i'm so close..." Colin whimpers.

"Shh...Colin, come for me..." Bradley whispers.

"Bradley...it's so good...i...fuck, i'm so close...oh god...BRADLEYYYYYY!" Colin cries as his orgasm rips through his body, the mans' muscles tense as hot come stains the blanket.

Colin pants heavily as he then falls onto the bed.

Bradley wasn't far behind.

"Fuck _Colin_...i don't think i can keep going...god, so _close!_" Bradley grits out.

"Come..." Colin breaths.

"Urgh...Colin i-_oh god_...fuck i-...Ugh, Colin...CO-COLINNNN!" bradley cries out as hot come fills the actor.

The blond falls on top of Colin, he breaths heavily, his dick still inside.

His eyes droop closed, his breath hot on Colin's sweating neck, the man soon breaths normally and inhales Colin's scent.

He then rolls over and wrapped his arms around Colin's waist, bringing his close.

"I_ love_ you..." He whispers into Colin's ear.

The man hums tiredly.

"I _love_ you too..." He says and falls asleep.

Soon the blond closes his eyes and fall into a deep slumber, dreaming of one another.

Both forgot about the now melting chocolate and the unwrapped present.


End file.
